1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a totally enclosed and totally disposable cat litter receptacle. The cat enters the chamber through a flexible expansion type door and utilizes the confined litter. After reasonable use the entire unit may be disposed of.
2. Prior Art
There have been several attempts to provide a practical and economical cat litter receptacle. The most common element of prior art being the absorbant cat litter, which this invention also incorporates. The use of cat litter, though, has certain inherent drawbacks, which prior inventions have resolved only a few of.
The problems are 1. odor; 2. unsightliness; 3. expulsion of the litter outside the receptacle; 4. the necessity for human contact in varying degrees with a potentially contaminated substance; 5. leakage from the receptacle; 6. disposability and 7. portability of the unit; and, 8. the effort required on the part of the pet owner to utilize the receptacle.
Two examples of prior art, which attempt to resolve the aforementioned problems are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,975, issued July 17, 1973 to Stephen J. Prucha and U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,314 issued Aug. 14, 1979 to Allen C. Edgar. These inventions somewhat resolve the aforementioned problems 5, 6, and 7, and several other similar inventions could be cited in solving certain of the other related problems, but it is the object and accomplishment of this invention to solve all of the associated problems.